Emotions
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: (Post Star Trek: Into Darkness) Just another casual day in the U.S.S Enterprise...not. Nothing normal ever happens with this ship. And I live through just about anything that gets thrown at me: but will I survive when a Klingon Warbird attacks? (I suck at summaries) [Spock x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ima hangin' out wit mah bros on tha crib, yo. Na, just kidding. Please review, this is my FIRST EVER Star Trek story, so don't hurt me! (Hides behind Logan) Logan: Don't hurt 'er, Bub.**

_"You don't have to smile to be happy; you don't have to cry to be sad; you just have to have a heart to care."_

-Chapter 1-

I grumbled various curses towards everything in life as I made my way down to the infirmary.

"It was still Spock's fault," I mumbled.

Spock and I had been sent to check on an alien colony that had befriended the Federation around two years back. The problem was that the aliens had a disease that was problematic to humans. I.E., me. The disease was passed through DNA transfer and I unfortunately drank from the chieftain's cup (tanks to a curtain green-blooded hobgoblin) when they through a feast in our honor.

So now I had a contagious disease and had to get McCoy to check it out. I walked down the Medical Bay corridor until I came up to the door I dreaded the most: infirmary. I sighed and entered through the automatic sliding doors: McCoy was sitting down writing notes on a PADD when I came in.

"Well, hello there darlin'," he greeted, glancing up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I just wanna get this over with so I can get back to the Bridge."

McCoy chuckled, "Hold your horses, darlin'. You're not going anywhere until I check this virus out. To do that I need to check your vitals, and I can't do that with that shirt on." (I know that the girls don't wear shirts, that they wear dresses, but this is MY story, and I can do what I want!)

I grinned, "Eager, aren't cha?"

He smirked and winked at me, "I need to check your condition: this plague could be deadly and we don't have any record of it."

I sighed and slipped off my shirt in one swift movement, my bra now in public. I ignored McCoy's look of...whatever he looks at me with and hum a tune. McCoy slaps on a pair of latex gloves and began checking me over. He gently prodded me here and there with expert hands. Whenever he finished that, he began scanning me with those little doo-hicky-ma-bobbers.

Just as he finished that, the doors slid open again and in came Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer (and Chief Science Officer) Spock. I felt a deep scarlet blush wash over my face. Sure Jim and Spock were my superiors in authority, but how would you feel if you were practically half naked in front of two of your best friends?

Jim smirked when he saw me, "How did you ever manage to get her shirtless, Bones? Maybe you could teach me a few tricks?"

McCoy chuckled, "Oh, she didn't jump at the idea." He came over holding a hypo: I knew what he was going to do.

"Why? Why must you torture me McCoy? I thought you loved me?" I whined.

McCoy snorted, "This is nothing compared to what some people end up with."

Jim laughed, "Scared of needles, are we Sky?"

I scrunched up my nose as McCoy stuck the hypo in my arm and began taking up the blood sample, "Never have liked 'em, never will."

"I do not understand a simple fear of needles," Spock stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course ya wouldn't. One thing _I'll_ never understand is men."

Jim and McCoy laughed while Spock just simply raised an eyebrow. McCoy shook his head and proceeded over to his desk where a blood analysis machine (I don't know) sat. He inserted the blood sample into it and the computer beside it began processing it. A few minutes later the results popped up. McCoy's jaw visibly dropped around two inches.

"What's wrong Bones?" Jim asked.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before, Jim. Spock, have you ever seen anything even _similar_ to this?" Bones asked. Spock walked over to McCoy and observed the image which I couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

The two men slowly turned around and looked at me, "Sky, your DNA...is changing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys! Here's the next chapter! (I'm still waiting for Reviews. Please tell me that you guys like it!)**

-Chapter 2-

I gaped at him, "Whaddaya mean my DNA is changin'? Last time I checked, that's impossible."

McCoy slowly shook his head, "No, this disease isn't like anything I've ever seen. It's not fatal, and that's what's confusing me. The only thing it's doing is weakening your DNA."

I tilted my head to the side, "Weakening?"

Spock now spoke, "I believe that the disease is spread through DNA exchange, for example: when you drank from the chieftain's cup, you gained the virus. What I believe this 'weakening of your DNA' will affect your physical contact. Like if you were to touch the Captain, you'd most likely gain his hair and or eye color."

"Well that's…interesting," I said trying to absorb all the gibberish that just came out of Spock's mouth.

"So…is Sky fit for duty?" Jim popped in out of nowhere.

McCoy sighed, "I don't know, Jim. I'd like to keep her down here for a little longer, just in case-"

"Of what, McCoy? Me bumping into somebody in the hallway? Come on! I'm completely fine!" I said gesturing towards myself.

"That would be most illogical, Commander," Spock replied.

"There's that magic word again," McCoy muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt back on again, "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap."

* * *

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall towards the lift. A few moments later, I heard the rhythmic tapping of boots behind me. I stopped walking and sighed, "Whaddaya want Spock?"

"You are not headed towards your quarters."

I chuckled at his bluntness and continued walking, "You can read me so well. You're right: I'm going to the cafeteria, _and then_ going to my quarters."

Spock matched his stride with mine, "I'll accompany you, if that's alright."

"Yes. That's quite alright," I grinned.

We entered the lift and went down to the cafeteria. I got a coffee and Spock didn't get anything. I never had seen him eat, but I know he did. Maybe he ate in his room? We sat down at a table near a window, views of stars floating by as the Enterprise rumbled along the space highway.

I gazed at the stars and wondered about all the different galaxies that must be hidden among the shining froths of burning lights.

"Do ya ever wonder if we'd ever meet the other end of space?" I asked Spock.

He looked at me with his right eyebrow raised, "That is an illogical statement: space is ever-stretching. We will not be able to meet the other end of space because there is not an end."

I took a gulp of my coffee, "Aw, come on Spock. For once can ya put aside logic and think illogically?"

Spock looked as if I had insulted him, "I see no reason to be insulted, Commander."

I laughed, "It wasn't meant as an insult, Spock."

Spock blinked and looked at the table, giving me no reply.

I leaned forward, "Hey, I'm sorry. That's how you were raised, and I can't change that. And besides," I looked into his brown eyes, "that's what makes you, you. You are _the_ Mr. Spock, and nobody can change that. You are the half-Vulcan half-human First Officer/Science Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise that everyone knows and appreciates."

He didn't get the chance to reply when the Enterprise jerked forward, sending me flying out of my chair. I landed on Spock who in turn fell back in his chair onto the floor. It took me a second to realize I had my face pressed up against his neck. I quickly got off him and he sat up, "Are you alright, Commander?"

I nodded; my eyes widened, "The Bridge."

We both nodded and took off for the Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, vampgirl775! So anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

-Chapter 3-

Spock and I ran down the corridor towards the lift: we entered it and waited dreadfully for what might be happening. The doors opened and we stepped into the Bridge. Most of the crew were already working to get the Enterprise stabled again.

Jim was in full captain's mode: giving orders and commanding whatever needed to be done.

"Captain, what happened?" I asked walking beside his chair. Spock walked to his station and began typing away.

Jim looked at me, "Klingons. God, sometimes I hate the dang things."

"Captain, they're hailing us," Uhara said, turning towards him.

"On screen," Jim leaned forward slightly.

The image of an (ugly) Klingon appeared on the main screen. He spoke in Klingon, "How good it is to see you Captain."

Jim looked to Uhara who immediately began translating. After she finished Jim said, "Why did you attack my ship?"

The Klingon shook his head, "Oh, Captain. You should know better. You have something I want."

"And what might that be?"

The Klingon looked me directly in the eyes, "Her."

Silence laced the Bridge. Jim narrowed his eyes, "And why would you want my Assistant Science Officer?"

The Klingon only laughed, "I thought you would remember me, Sky."

I raked through my memory in search of this man. I couldn't remember him, "I don't know you," I said.

The Klingon brought on a faux pout face, "You don't remember me, Sky? Because I remember you."

Then I realized. This man, this Klingon, was the one who attacked the U.S.S. Expedition: the ship of my birth.

My eyes widened, "You...you're..."

"Yes, it's me. The one who destroyed your parent's ship."

Anger flooded my mind, "Y-you're the one who murdered my parents!"

The Klingon laughed, ".I remember it clearly. Your parents begged me to spare their ship, to spare all the one hundred and twenty four lives, including yours. Oh, how they begged for mercy. They actually thought I might spare them. Then another ship came and drove us away, but there was only one survivor: you."

Jim looked at me sympathetically, but I didn't meet his eyes. I had my death glare set on the Klingon, "If you destroy this ship, you will take two hundred and twenty three lives along with it."

The Klingon laughed, "That's exactly what your father said. Right before I beheaded him."

I inwardly shivered, but kept a brave face, "Why do you want me?"

The Klingon had a mask of malice over his face, "I want to end your family line," he said before cutting the transmission.

I closed my eyes and let off a shaky breath.

"Sky, why does he want to kill you?" Jim asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "When my parents were the leaders of an exploration ship named the U.S.S. Expedition. Much like the Enterprise but much smaller. My father was Captain Kevin Lorion, and my mother was First Officer Lanna-Lee Lorion. They had attacked a Klingon ship that had strayed beyond the border. They destroyed the ship: they didn't want too, but direct orders from the Federation forced them to. I was a month old when the Klingons attacked and took my parents hostage. They wanted revenge. One by one, the crew were executed. Either being shot, decapitated, or jettisoned into space. The Klingons thought it was fun. When it came down at last to me, I knew I would die. But a miracle came: the U.S.S. Kelvin, your father's ship, Jim, came and rescued us. A week before Nero came and destroyed your father's ship."

Jim looked at me, "I'm sorry. I never knew that."

I smiled at him, "I was another person your father saved. And now it's my turn to save my crew. I'll get Scotty to transport me there."

Jim immediately shook his head, "No, Sky. You're going to stay here no matter what."

"I agree, that would be most illogical," Spock voiced his opinion while he walked over.

"I don't want to see my crewmates getting hurt because of me. If I don't go there now, they'll execute _all_ of us."

Jim thought a few moments, then his eyes brightened, "I have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Yes? No? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you vampgirl775 so much for helping me with this chapter. I might ask for your help later on. Please review!**

-Chapter 4-

Jim's plan was that once I got into the ship, I could destroy their ammunition computers with a computer virus that Spock had encoded onto a hard drive. (I know this is three hundred years in the future, but I just don't know how else to say it!)

I followed Spock and Jim down the hall. I felt a strange shifting in my chest, but I paid no mind to it. We finally came up to the transport room. We entered to find Scotty typing away at the computers. He looked up as we entered, "Yeer not really gunna do this are yee?" he asked concern in his eyes.

I shook my head, "We have a plan." Jim explained everything to Scotty, who nodded after he finished, "It jest might werk," he turned to me, "they donna know yeer transportin' onto theer ship. Make sheer yeer phazer is workin'."

"It is. Thanks, Scotty," I smiled and stepped onto the transport.

"Yee should land somewheer aroun' the engineering room. Good luck to yee," Scotty said starting to activate the transport.

"You're acting like I'm not gonna come back," I said with a smile. Lights started to whirl around me.

Jim nodded with an encouraging smile, and Spock simply raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. I returned it and disappeared completely.

* * *

I blinked my eyes because of the sudden dim lit room. I looked around, hoping to find the main computer. I heard Klingons so I hid behind a bin and peaked over the corner.

I immediately ducked back down and took a deep breath. Suddenly a great pain took over my whole body, and I collapsed to my side. I reached for my communicator and flicked it open, "Lorion...to Enterprise..." I gasped.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Jim asked, worry in his voice.

I gasped again, "I...don't know..."

"Hang on, Sky. We'll be there in a second. Just hang on."

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball, hoping the pain would just go away. I waited for what seemed like forever before I felt someone touch me. I opened my eyes painfully and saw that it was Jim.

"Come on, Spock and Bones are getting the virus into the computer. Let's meet them there."

He helped me to my feet and wrapped my arm around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He helped me walk to the main computer and I saw Spock and Bones standing there, typing away at the foreign technology.

Bones immediately took me and set me down against the wall, checking me over. I whimpered when he touched me, but I realized I could read his thoughts.

_What did she get herself into this time?_

The pain eased a bit and I shakily stood up. Spock looked over at me, and I was surprised to see a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Commander?"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jim whipped out his communicator, "Beam us up, Scotty."

"Yes, cap'n," Scotty replied before the lights swirled around us.

Almost as soon as we beamed aboard, I screamed again and collapsed to the ground, writhing around in pain before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here's this chapter. Yeah. THE PLOT THICKENS!**

-Chapter 5-

I heard birds chirping and river's song flowing nearby. Wait, there's not birds on the Enterprise! I opened my eyes to find that I was in a forest. Not just any forest, my property in Colorado! I sat up and discovered I wasn't even in my Starfleet uniform: I was in one of my old flannel button-up shirts, a pair of worn jeans, and my leather boots.

_How on earth did I get here?_

I stood up and discovered I felt completely fine. The pain was gone, and I actually felt better than I ever had before. I started walking in the general direction of where I figured my two-story cabin was. If I really was where I thought I was, my cabin would be there.

_Why I am I on Earth? I'm supposed to be in the Enterprise!_

I ducked under branches and jumped over foliage until I came up to a hill. I climbed to the top of that and saw it. My cozy two-story log cabin. It looked the same as I left it a year ago: humbly settled in a circle of oak trees with warm lights illuminating from various windows.

I ran down and sprinted along the cobblestone walkway until I came to the front door. I hesitantly put my hand to the knob, turned it, and pushed the door in. I gasped. Everything looked exactly like my real home: a couch sat in front of a roaring fireplace with two recliners on each side and a coffee table in the center. On the fireplace were pictures of my family and friends, and a clock proudly sitting in the middle. The time said six-thirty. The kitchen's granite tops and oak wood cabinets stood in their finest glory. The dining room attached to that had the table that could suit six people. The morning light shone through the windows, giving the room a friendly glow.

I went back into the living room and ran up the stairs. All four bedrooms and two bathroom's doors ran down the hallway. I went to my bedroom and opened the door: my queen sized bed sat to my right, in the middle of the wall. The nightstand next to it still had my lamp, alarm clock, and journal sitting on it. The wolf-print blankets spread out over my bed, neatly made up and ready for sleeping. My desk was on the wall to my left, with all of my various stories and novels I never bothered to show anybody. The sliding glass doors emitted the morning light as well. the transparent white curtains hung with valor on either side. The private bathroom still had it's wonders: pearl-white tile floor, marble sink and my oh, so loved shower were still there.

I sat down on my bed and contemplated things over. One, how did I get here? And two, how do I get out? I looked out the window and marveled at the still magnificent beauty of Colorado state.

Then the sudden neighing of horses snapped my out of my daze, "Midnight!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet and running down the stairs as fast as I could. I ran out the back door (which was in the hall beside the staircase) and sprinted across the dew covered grass to the stables where I kept my two horses and colt, Midnight, my black mare with a silver mark on her forehead, Silverfire, a ginger and white gelding, and Silva Lupus, a gray-and-white dappled three month old colt.

I ran up to Midnight and immediately started petting her. She nickered and I rested my forehead against hers, "I missed you so much, Midnight," I whispered to the mare. She nickered again a bobbed her head up and down. I walked over to Silva Lupus' stall and peaked in. Silva immediately came up to me and looked at with his dark eyes, begging for a sugar cube.

"Hang on, boy. I'll be right back," I walked into the feed room to search for the sugar cubes and saw my orange barn cat Tiger taking a nap in the hay.

"You lazy bum," I scolded him and received an amused look that said, 'It's my nap, not yours. Go away.'

I laughed and went to the pantry where I kept all the dry goods. I grabbed six sugar cubes: two for each horse. I came back out to the horses and gave them the sugar. I rubbed Midnight's forehead again and walked back to the house. I heard a familiar barking and turned around, "Lil' Bub!" I exclaimed.

My German Shepherd came up to me and licked my hands. I kneeled down to pet him and instead got pushed onto my back, getting wet kisses on my face. I laughed and pushed him off, "Come on, boy. Let's go check out to see if you've been guarding our home."

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

"Beam us up, Scotty!"

We beamed aboard the Enterprise in the knick of time. Any longer and we'd have been toast. I was greeted by the familiar metal walls of my ship. Suddenly Sky started screaming again and collapsed to the floor, writhing around as if some demon possessed her.

"Jim, I need to get her to sickbay," Bones said kneeling down beside her, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

I was about to pick her up when Spock stepped forward and started carrying Sky bridal-style towards the Med Bay. Bones and I started going after him, managing to keep up with the long-legged Vulcan. We got there in record time: Spock laid Sky on one of the beds and Bones started checking her over. When Bones went to hear her heart in her chest, he stopped.

"What's wrong Bones?" I asked worriedly.

"Her heart's...gone Jim. It's completely moved," he said beginning to feel out where Sky's heart could possibly be.

"Well I doubt it's in her stomach," I said sarcastically.

Bones placed his hand at the bottom of her left side, close to the edge of her ribcage, "No, actually it's where her liver's supposed to be."

We both looked at Spock, expecting an answer, which he gave to us in his normal monotone voice, "When the Enterprise was first attacked, we were in the food court. The force of the blow knocked her out of her chair and she landed on me."

I blinked, "So, if what you said about the disease is true, then..."

"She's turning into a half-Vulcan," Bones finished for me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

We sit for ten minutes, staring at Sky's sleeping form. A half-Vulcan? Sky? Wow, that'll be interesting.

"I'd better get back to the bridge. You too, Spock," I say standing up from the chair. "I'll go with you," Bones states before Spock says something neither of us expected.

"I'll stay."

Me and Bones exchange glances, but don't say anything, "Well, if she shows any signs of waking up, call me down," Bones says.

"I will," is Spock's only reply.

Bones and I exchange another glance before exiting the medical bay.

* * *

(Spock's P.O.V.)

I feel a different feeling inside of me as I observe Sky's unconscious form. I hadn't felt this before: it feels something like a wanting to protect and worry and...for once I couldn't explain it.

I think I will confront Jim about it later. Though the sense of worry and dread does not waver when Sky doesn't move. At all. No change in vitals, movement, anything. It is like she is dead.

Illogical thought: her vitals are normal and healthy.

I observe her a few minutes longer before standing and exiting the room. I feel the need to meditate.

* * *

(McCoy's P.O.V.)

Jim and I talk on the Bridge: various things I really didn't give a crap about. I decide to change the subject before I get too bored, "Why do you think Spock stayed down in the Med Bay?"

Jim shakes his head, "I don't know, Bones. We can never understand what's going on in that Vulcan's head. And we probably never will."

I contemplate for a few moments, "You think...he might have feelings for her?"

We look a each other for a minute before throwing our heads back and laughing, "As if!" Jim exclaims.

I chuckled before gaining a breath to speak, "I think Sky would have a better chance with Chekov."

Jim nodded. The sliding doors opened and Nurse Chapel hurries in holding a PADD, "Doctor McCoy, you might want to take a look at our newest patient."

"Who?" I asked.

"Commander Lorion, sir. Her vitals are going crazy."

* * *

(Sky's P.O.V.)

"Come on Midnight, faster!" I exclaimed, urging my horse to pick up speed. Midnight did as I asked: passing trees and rocks flew by us.

I smiled and laughed with delight. I hadn't ridden a horse in ages.

Finally we got back to my cabin and I washed Midnight down, fed the other horses as well and went back in my house to take a much needed and wanted shower. I took a nice and _long_ hot shower and pulled on my flannel pajamas. I slipped under my bed sheets and turned out the nightstand light, falling asleep fairly quickly.

...

..._"Sky..."_

..._"Sky."_

_Who is that?_...

..."Sky."...

_Why are they interrupting my sleep?_...

..."Sky!"...

I recognized the voice: McCoy. I tried to wake up, but for some reason I couldn't pull out of it. The voices around me drifted in and out, like I was in a daze. I couldn't focus: I just wanted to get home. I wanted to go back to the Enterprise.

The voices grew weaker, then stronger, and repeated. I didn't want to stay like this: I wanted my friends. I wanted my lecherous captain, I wanted my cranky doctor, I wanted my adorable Russian, I wanted my Japanese pilot, I wanted my communications officer...Most of all, I wanted my half-Vulcan science officer.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, I was standing in a room. I saw four small boys standing not so far away. When I looked twice, I saw that they were Vulcan boys. They didn't notice me when I walked up beside them. They didn't even show any reaction when I touched the smallest boy's shoulder.

I concluded it was a memory. _But who's?_

Then the tallest boy spoke, "Spock."

I gaped at the smallest boy, _Is this really Spock?_

Little Spock answered, "I presume you prepared new insults for today."

I smiled, _Same old Spock._

One of the other boys replied, "Affirmative."

Little Spock turned to the three boys, "This is your thirty-fifth attempt to enlist an emotional response from me."

"You are neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe."

I looked sympathetically at Little Spock, _So this is how he was treated when he was younger._

"Look, his human eyes: they're sad."

"Perhaps and emotional response provides physical stimuli."

Now I was getting ticked off with these kids. I looked at Little Spock again and stroked his hair, even though he couldn't feel it.

Suddenly one of the boys pushed Little Spock back, "He's a traitor, you know: your father. For marrying _her_. A human whore."

Spock finally had enough and tackled the main boy into one of the craters nearby with a yell. He began throwing punches at the boy, who looked purely shocked at the provoked half-Vulcan.

Suddenly everything went dark, and the memory ended. I looked around, then there was a flash of white, and I was somewhere I dreaded the most: in San Francisco. My eyes widened in fear as I looked at myself: was five years younger.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Not again!" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I was sent to the floor by a hard blow. _No, it can't be him. It can't be him! It's not Matthew!_

I looked up in fear at the teenager. Short dusty brown hair combed to the side with devious blue eyes to match, "Nice ta see ya 'gain, babe."

I shrunk down against the wall, hoping he'd just go away. I saw his fist coming at me and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the blow: but instead I heard a crack and a grunt. I opened my eyes to see Spock standing over Matthew, who was cradling his hand.

The apartment disappeared and instead we stood in a blank white room.

I smiled and ran up to Spock. I threw my arms around his neck, not caring if he felt awkward or not, "I missed you! Gosh dangit I missed you Spock!" I cried into his shoulder.

Amazingly, he returned the hug, "You're not really here. This is our mind."

I stood back and looked up at him curiously, "_Our_ mind? Are you mind-melding with me?"

He nodded, "Your physical body is reacting badly to the changes."

"What changes?" I asked worriedly.

"The disease you had effected you when you landed on top of me when the Enterprise was first attacked."

"Oh."

"You need to wake up."

"Is there something to prevent me to do that?...Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like a Vulcan."

Spock's upper lip turned upward so slightly I thought I imagined it, "Your mind is too weak. I'm going to 'bring you back to the land of the living,' as Doctor McCoy would say."

I laughed, "Alright. I've been missin' you guys anyways. Take me home, Spock," I finished with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I portrayed Spock alright? Yes? No? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
